


Doomed

by Lena013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fear of Death, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Resurrection, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: "Рай - это чистый, Новый мир".





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> *Doomed - обреченный, приговоренный, осужденный.

Было что-то невообразимо странное в этом месте. Оно напоминало тот момент утром, когда ты сонно открываешь глаза, видишь перед собой что-то, но тут же возвращаешься в сон, осмысливая, что ты видел.

Такие мгновения не запоминаются, пока им не суждено повториться несколько дней — месяцев — спустя. Это продолжается на протяжении всей жизни. Маленькие моменты _«между»._

Регулусу казалось, что он застрял в этом мгновении. Что он утонул и смерть его выглядит именно так: пусто, долго, неопределённо. Он будто плыл и шёл одновременно; будто верх и низ слились воедино; будто навстречу ему шло его отражение. После смерти боли нет — чушь. Больно, ещё как больно! Застыл в той самой последней секунде, когда лёгкие неимоверно жгло, столь нужного воздуха не осталось, а костлявые ногти мертвецов глубоко впиваются в кожу.

Больно.

_Очень_  — черти его и весь мир подери! —  _больно._ И холодно. И пусто. И страшно.

И много «и».

Регулус бы посмеялся над своей внезапно обедневшей речью, да мысль о подобном не могла прийти в раскалывающуюся голову. Где же смерть? Где мир и покой? Или горящие земли и кипящие котлы?

_«Где хоть что-нибудь?!»_ — хочется кричать ему, но голоса нет. Здесь нет ни единого звука, скрежета и его собственного дыхания. Или, быть может, это он оглох?

Ни света ни тьмы. Ни покоя ни мучений. Ни вдоха ни выдоха.

_Ни жизни ни смерти…_

Мгновение длиною в вечность.


End file.
